villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny Klebitz
Johnny Klebitz (1974-2013) was a minor character in the 2008 videogame Grand Theft Auto IV, the main protagonist of the 2008 midquel Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, a minor character in the 2009 midquel Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, and a minor antagonist in the 2013 sequel Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Johnny was the vice president of the biker gang. The Lost MC. Is a friend of Niko Bellic. He first meet him at the sale at the apartment in the mission "Buyer's Market". But during the mission "Collector's Item" he stole his money because The Lost needed it. But Niko did not kill him at all. He was also best friend of Jim Fitzgerald. They do work together. But in the final cutscene of the mission "Was It Worth It?". Johnny had an emotional day after he killed all of Ray's goons. Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler tells him that Jim is dead. In the final mission "Get Lost," Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, and Clay Simons break into a prison and kills all the serurity guard's. And after Johnny finally kills Billy Grey. He killed him for trying to turn against Johnny and the brothers. After all 3 escaped from the prison, they discover that their clubhouse was burned down. After that, the Lost MC moves to Brian Jeremy's safehouse. By 2013, the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Johnny and the remaining members of The Lost moved to Sandy Shores, Blaine County, where he was brutally murdered by Trevor Phillips in a confrontation. Trevor was having sex with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley in his trailer and Johnny was accidently told by Trevor's assistant Ron. Johnny goes to Trevor's place to confront him about it however Trevor ignores him and walks away. Wade, Ron, and Ashley tries try to get Johnny to leave however he curses off Trevor instead. Trevor creeps him out and 'Johnny apologizes however Trevor smashes a bottle in his face and stomps on his head until he dies. Ashley is seen mourning the loss of her boyfriend, and Johnny dies a very gruesome death at the hands of Trevor. Backstory Johnny became a criminal because he beleived in fighting for his loved ones, even if it ment to kill. When Johnny was 10, his brother Michael introduced him to Billy Grey, the true antagonist of the game. Johnny and Billy became good friends, but Billy was not a good role model for Johnny, since Billy is the one who got Johnny into crime. Johnny and Billy also became friends with Jim Fitzgerald, who was already a member of The Lost MC. As the 3 became best friends, they also became crooked criminals who participated in stealing, smuggling, drug dealing and gun selling. Johnny joined The Lost MC due to his hatred towards corrupt police officers. Despite not wanting to continue being a member over the years, Johnny stayed due to his loyalty for his brothers. Gallery Johnny klebitz.jpg|Johnny Klebitz in the original Grand Theft Auto IV. Trivia *Johnny is stronger than Niko Bellic, who is faster than him. Their fighting styles are also different. Niko's skills are earned from the army, while Johnny's way of fighting is more like kick-boxing. *Johnny is the only GTA protagonist to be killed by another protagonist. Category:Gunmen Category:Bikers Category:Criminals Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Minor Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Pimps Category:In love villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed villains Category:Vigilante Category:Male Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Smugglers Category:Addicts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Scarred Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protective Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Malefactors Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat Category:Business Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Pawns Category:Fighter Category:Partners in Crime Category:Assassin Category:Henchmen Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Right-Hand Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Gay Bashing Category:Supremacists Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Thugs Category:Fascists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Vandals Category:Grey Zone